mizaharfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunberth
|- ! style=""|Languages | style=""|Common |- ! style=""|Imports | style=""|Food, |- ! style=""|Exports | style=""|Slaves, alcohol |} Sunberth is a city on the eastern coast of Mizahar, known for its lawless atmosphere. Geography and Climate Sunberth lies in an area of gently rolling hills that flatten out just before the shoreline. The climate is temperate, with four distinct seasons. Snow is very common in the winter, and temperatures rarely rise above freezing during the winter months. Summers are warm and humid, and daytime highs sometimes exceed 100 degrees F. Scattered small farms dot the countryside. The main portion of the city is pressed against the ocean. Immediately to the northwest is a massive open pit, carved into the ground through centuries of labor. A maze of tunnels open up into it, but the area is now abandoned. History Prior to the Valterrian, Sunberth was a major mining center. Gold, silver, and other metals came from its seemingly inexhaustible shafts. It is rumored, though not confirmed, that some of Mizahar's unusual gems also came from this source. Nearly the entire population of Sunberth worked in the mines, often from long before sunrise to long after sundown. Children began working as young as five or six, and adults worked until they were physically incapable of doing so. It was a hard, dangerous, unhappy life, but there was no other employment available, and the government of Alahea wasn't interested in losing its supply of mine laborers in any case. Sunberth was almost entirely destroyed in the Valterrian, and the remaining citizens were left largely to their own devices. These people, as well as their descendants, remember all too well the history of misery that was theirs in the mines, and indeed, the memory is in many ways their cultural identity. As such, they are violently opposed to anything or anyone that might establish another political entity capable of replicating the evils of Alahea -- and by extension, any organized entity of any kind. Demographics and Politics Sunberth presently has perhaps 11,000 inhabitants. It is 95% human, with a smattering of other races. The city has no official organization of any kind. A shifting handful of loose syndicates and powerful individuals "govern," if it can be called that, through informal agreements and handshake deals, but due to the mindset prevalent among Sunberthans, few alliances last long. There is no law enforcement, and indeed, even if there were, there is nothing to enforce. That is not to say that the people of Sunberth do not see a need for political figures. As a post-Valterrian tradition, the people of Sunberth "elect" an official know as the Sunberth Council Seat. While there is no council, the Seat (in theory) holds reign over Sunberth's markets, social infrastructure, foreign, and domestic affairs. The catch is that no one listens. The Seat may be in charge, but only toward the ends that the people allow it; often, the Seat is only used as a person to blame when things get bad. When the people deem it fit, the Seat is summarily executed and a new less-than-fortunate individual is "elected" to the position where they serve until their death. Which is usually several days after their appointment. The current Seat, Rob "Rot Fingers" is a legend in the city's history. So far he has managed to serve as the Seat for an entire season, leaving the citizens baffled at his sheer tenacity for survival. The real power of Sunberth lies in the ironclad will of the people. Though they often disagree -- violently -- they are one in the sense of their utter hatred of control. In a sense the city stands as a democracy, where the opinion of every individual is heard among the masses, albeit that opinion is more often ignored than considered. The people's voting process takes form of large scale riots and rebellions, taking the heads of those that would dare try to control the rambunctious freemen of the city. Sunberth Today The citizens of Sunberth share a passionate hatred of governments, organization, and even of order itself. Things long forbidden in many other parts of Mizahar, including gambling, extortion, and even slavery, are practiced openly. Walking the streets is dangerous even for residents, and strangers take their lives in their own hands by doing so. Not, however, that this stops many people -- those drawn to danger, excitement, and thrills often find themselves in Sunberth although they don't always leave intact. Despite their hatred of establishment, the people of the fair city are not exempt from hypocrisy. They tolerate the various territorial gangs and men of power due to their necessity, regulating food, trade, and all the services that such a large population requires to get by. This tolerance has lead to the emergence of particular sections of power inside the city, making a few, key individuals a great deal more powerful than the rest. Yet those same industrious folk understand the ways of their people, often curbing their own enthusiasm and expansion in favor of halting city-wide riots. Still, it is only a matter of time before they city falls to complete anarchy or is tamed by emergent ambitions.